He has to be ok!
by irishfanficgal
Summary: Penny cheats on Leonard in a one night stand. He walks in on it and wishes them good luck. A few days later tragedy strikes and Penny not be able to tell him her news and that she loves him ALWAYS HAS ALWAYS WILL. Lenny and a little bit of Shamy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Penny walks up the steps until she reaches her floor. She stares wistfully at the door of 4A wishing she could go in and just hug Leonard. _But no I had to screw things up of course _she thinks angrily to herself. When Leonard had got back from his latest summer expedition and went straight over to Penny's. He found a very drunk Penny trying to get of the guy she had obviously just screwed. "Oh I didn't realize you had company " was all he said a look of pure devastation on his face. She called after him and cried then got even more drunk then cried some more. She called Amy and Bernadette who both comforted her all night and even stayed over with her (though she was pretty sure it was to make sure she didn't drink anymore). But the worst part was that an extremely pissed off Howard (even seeing Bernadette didn't make his face go less sour) knocked at the door with a small wrapped gift box for penny with a note from Leonard. " Though why she should still give it to you I have no idea. And by the way Sheldon says you broke your promise of not hurting his friend_ again _so he has to as social protocol requires give you the silent treatment until you make amends. Even _Sheldon _knows what you did was cruel and not to say promiscuous" with that Howard stormed back into 4A slamming the door behind him. When they opened the gift box Penny began to really bawl. Inside was a beautiful diamond charm bracelet with a few charms obviously significant to their relationship. A cello for the time he played for her to apologise for Alex, a P for her name, an L for his name, a lightsaber for the time the power went out, a Christmas tree with that Isaac Newton guy right beside it for the Christmas Sheldon insists on putting a mini bust of him on the tree, a Hello Kitty face because of her fondness of the Cartoon cat and a snowflake for the one he preserved for her. Bernadette cried a little at the sweetness of it and even Amy had a few tears in her eyes. But the note made her cry harder.

_"Dear Penny,_

_Although Wolowittz isn't pleased I'm still giving this to you I felt you deserved it. That and nobody else would get what the charms mean and I hope you do. Although I suppose we're broken up and you probably don't want anything to do with the nerdy guy from next door, I do hope you and well I didn't catch his name but I hope you'll be very happy together. I hope he's "The one". I'm sorry I wasn't but I'll be fine. Maybe I'll get an invite to the wedding.:) I wish I had been enough and I'm sorry for that. Although Howard is calling you a STD carrying slut to cheer me up I swear I'm not laughing. Actually I punched him in the shoulder. So I suppose I'll leave you alone. Hope you find someone who's enough and hopefully The One". _

_Lots of Love _

_Your favourite geek from next door." _When Bernadette finished reading it her, Penny and Amy were all sobbing at the sweetness of Leonard's words. When she could stand it no longer Penny stood up and walked out the door over to 4A. Amy and Bernadette followed in case she broke down.

She pounded on the door which was answered by Wolowitz who became extremely pissed when he saw who it was. "What do you want? Come to laugh at the remains of our friend? YOU RUINED HIM! He's sitting in his room not even crying just sitting there staring off into space looking completely broken, devastated and lost. He won't talk, he won't sleep he won't even eat. So what do you want? Come to bring the bracelet HE made for your with the left over silver and diamonds from his experiment with gases in precious stone and metals WEEKS ago. So for the time and last What. Do. You. Want." Howard finishes his rant while everyone even Sheldon goes silent. Just before she can answer Leonard comes out of his room. Howard was right. He looked terrible. "Leonard I.." Penny began but he kissed her, looked her in the eyes, grabbed his car-keys and ran out the door. " Godammit! He's not meant to be driving! See what I mean ! " Howard turns to Penny "I'm going to look for him!" Everyone rushes out the door splitting into Amy and Penny's car. Bernadette, Howard and Penny got into her car while Raj, Sheldon and Amy got into Amy's. They were not very far gone when they saw a familiar car get smashed into by an obviously drunk driver. "NO1" Penny screamed heartbrokenly. Even Howard dropped the pissed off act when they jumped out of the car. They run over to the car wreck where they can visibly can see Leonard eyes closed and really pale with blood everywhere. "No you can't leave me. I'm pregnant! " Penny cries as Amy pulls up. "No LEONARD" Sheldon yells. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Howard say in utter disbelief. "WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT WOLOWITZ!" Sheldon surprisingly bellows. "LIKE THE FACT THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS TRAPPED IN AN UNGODLY CAR WRECK!" he continues. That was when the ambulance showed up and Penny passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! I hope that none of you are so bored your falling asleep(like in geography class!) I Love Lenny in TBBT their definitely my OTP ! Am I right ? Anyways heres chapter 2 hope your not disappointed!**

**Chapter 2**

Penny groaned as she regained consciousness. Amy and Bernadette quickly help her up as the ambulance arrive. After what seems like an eternity the EMT's finally speak. "WE HAVE A PULSE" a man calls to his small female co worker. Penny breathes out a sigh of relief she had no idea she was holding in. As did everyone else. As Penny stands to get onto the ambulance with Leonard, Howard pulls her back. "What do you think you're doing" he hisses. "I'm making sure the man I love is ok by going to the hospital with him" Penny declares while walking into the ambulance. Howard stands stunned at her words.

In the ambulance Penny holds Leonard's hand as hard as she dares as he looks so fragile. Suddenly a horrifying thought pops into her head._What if he doesn't want her or the baby?_ She mentally kicked herself. Of course he would. Right? Oh dear God please get us to the hospital soon Penny silently prays. As if by magic the Ambulance stops and doctors swarm around Leonard. Every so often she'd hear something like "_he might have a brain bleed" _ or "_his eyes aren't focused_". Amy's car pulls up with her own in tow driven by Bernadette. As they all sit in the waiting room Sheldon's the first to speak. "Although social protocol requires me to give you the silent treatment I think this is an exception. Congratulations" Sheldon states to Penny who doesn't answer. She stares at the doors to the OR floor were they took Leonard silently willing him to walk out and tell her it was all a nightmare. Of course it doesn't happen but it doesn't stop her wishing.

When a doctor FINALLY comes out of them dreaded doors his expression gives nothing away. "Leonard Hofstader?" he asks. They nod grimly desperate for news. "Well he lost a lot blood during surgery but he pulled through. He's in the ICU Room 129 but" he doesn't get the chance too continue because Penny's already shot off in the direction he points to. When she gets to the room all she sees is wires an tubes and they're all attached to Leonard. "Oh Leonard" she whispers. She so caught up in staring at him she doesn't hear the doctor enter. "He's in a coma but studies show that if people the patient know and love talk to him there is a possibility that said patient can hear them. But I suppose this reins the surprise but we found this in his pocket." the doctor pulls out a ring box. Penny gasps. The doctor walks away and Penny can hear everything he says to the group. A moment later she decides not to look at the ring. If Leonard wanted to surprise her that he would. Amy and Bernadette come in and stifle a gasp at how bad it looks. They rush over Penny who is handing Leonard's hand. Eventually they leave allowing two more to go in. Sheldon and Howard come in and still Penny doesn't move. Raj comes in last and pats her comfortingly on the shoulder. She nods to him. Eventually even he leaves. But Penny stays. She tells the others to go home and get some sleep and that she'll sleep in the hospital. Although Howard refuses to go home everyone else does albeit a little reluctantly. And then i's it's just her, Howard and a barely alive Leonard. Howard glares at her until she caves. " Look I'm sorry for the pain I caused Leonard but I was drunk. It was a mistake. I'm pregnant three months along and this baby is his. So I know you hate me for a drunken mistake that I will NEVER forgive myself for but stop with all the guilt. Please?" she pleads. "Oh so I'm supposed to forget? All the pain you've caused him? not just sleeping with another man. Before. You flaunted your endless line of dates in front of him and then dump him because he said I love you. Seriously? Penny I don't hate you I just don't like the way you've been with Leonard. It hurts me to see what my friend went through for you. I'll be nice to you if you be nice to him. Ok?" Howard finishes. Penny nods mutely. After a while Howard stands up. " I'm getting coffee want some?" "Can you grab a cup of tea for you know the baby" she gestures her small yet slightly visible bump. He returns quickly handing her the warm mug. She takes it gratefully saying her thanks. He nods stiffly.

It was a blessing when the group all came in. Bernadette half dragged them all to the cafeteria so Penny could have some alone time with Leonard.. She sat at the side of the bed and held his hand in both of hers. "Please wake up Leonard. I know you love having all the hot nurses fawn over you but it's time to wake up. I need you. We need you." She picks up his hand and put it on her bump. "See? Please if you can hear me wake up please. I'm going to be really pissed if I find out you're only joking with me about this. I love you. I do I really do. So if you let go I'm going to be so pissed off because I opened my heart to you and you better not leave me now. I swear. I love you. You're enough. More than enough. Perfect." she smiles through her tears. Then for a few moments his hand tightens around hers. Although it's just a few moments it gives Penny something she had lot in the last few days. Hope.

**So I hope you are enjoying it ! I was wondering who wants a boy or a girl or ... TWINS?! Vote highest one wins :) LOVE YOU ALL and I'm loving doing this story. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! So thank you for the reviews and I hope you're enjoying the story. Now one of you asked me why was Penny drinking. She was drinking because she didn't realize she was pregnant. Impossible you say ? This****_ is _****Penny after all. She was so busy missing Leonard she had no clue she was late :D Now Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it !**

**Chapter 3 **

Howard stands in Sheldon and Leonard's sitting room waiting for Sheldon with Raj. Raj was insisting on drinking a beer so he could talk to Penny with them. It was actually Sheldon's idea to attempt to get Penny to let Leonard go but they didn't mention it to Amy or Bernadette as they would stand up for the whole Penny loves him. All they wanted to do was call her out and make sure she wouldn't hurt him again. Howard was pretty sure she'd run as it was her specialty when things got tough. Howard smirked. It was time for the geeks to insult the cheerleader.

Penny finally was convinced by Amy and Bernadette who were becoming increasingly concerned that she should go home and try to get some sleep. She asked Sheldon could she sleep in Leonard's room and surprisingly he agreed. When she arrives Raj, a pissed off looking Howard and Sheldon who looks the same as always. Penny nods and goes to go to Leonard's room but Raj blocks her way shaking his head and pointing to the couch. She sits down confused. "Penny we are here today to make you see all you've done to Leonard and all the things you don't realise he did for you. Sheldon you first" Howard announces.

"Penny when you first moved in I thought you'd be a dumb waitress without two brain cells to rub together. Of course I was correct but what I'm saying is I never thought we'd ever be friends. Now Leonard however immediately had an interest in you though as my mother would say god only knows why. When you went out drinking he stayed up to make sure you got home safely keeping me up in the process but what I'm saying Leonard always cared for you and comforted you when you went through numerous break-ups. So why are you so keen to hurt him. You promised me you wouldn't. You broke that promise. " Sheldon finishes. "I'm not "keen to hurt him" I hate hurting him. And Sheldon I tried to keep that promise but it was difficult. Sweetie I know he's your friend and you don't want him hurt but he is and I'm trying to make it better." Penny answers his question. "Ok Raj take it away buddy" Howard says. Raj takes a swig of beer and begins. "Penny I just want to say a few things. first I really am extremely pissed that you cheated on Leonard. And something you don't know Leonard is as we all know going to propose to you but he came to me when he first got the ring and said he was worried that if you said yes and you did get married what if you realize he's not enough for someone as he said "so perfectly sweet, caring and beautiful. How do I even compare to any of the other guys she dated." His words. Then he went on about they were all taller than him. But he also said "what if she starts to hate me to the point that she can't even be friends with me anymore. I know it's weird but that would be enough for me. To see that she is safe. Even if it means that she's sitting right there and I can't touch her, can't kiss her it would be enough to see her happy". Now would you honestly say you won't cheat on him again because if you can't I disapprove of this relationship and you don't deserve to be Leonard's enough. Ok I'm done" Raj look at the now tearful Penny waiting for a response. "Raj I promise you I won't ever cheat on Leonard nor while I ever start to hate him. I love him. I promise" Penny says genuinely.

It's silent for a moment before Howard starts speaking. " Well if you love him so much why did you cheat on him? Do you think that you deserve Leonard? Honestly? After all the hurt you caused him? Over the years do you know how much I've had to comfort him about something _you _did? No you don't because he was embarrassed to say anything cause you would mock him or say something about how macho all your exes were compared to him. And you put him down about being into sci-fi. So what?! Bernadette and Amy don't like it but they don't mock us. If you really love him you would at least try to pretend to like the stuff he does for the sake he des. Now he's laid up in hospital in a coma for three days now and if he does wake up I want to know are you going to stay? Or do your specialty and run? " Howard's gaze pierces hers. " No I don't think I deserve Leonard! He' good, smart, kind, handsome, caring and just warm and loving although he grew up with no love or affection. And I'm just me. So no I don't deserve him and yes I am going to stay. Now I'm going to the hospital because Leonard's mother is flying down in two days and I want to have some time with him. If that will be all?" Penny finishes. "Fine but I mean it you have one more chance. Hurt him and well none of us will be friends with you anymore." Howard says warningly Penny nods in acknowledgment of hearing this and has to run and get sick in her apartment. Then after washing her mouth out changing into fresh clothes rushes down the stairs to her car. However when she gets to Leonard's room she has two very surprising things waiting for her. Or two surprising people she'd never expected to see again.

**Sorry to end on a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Who's in the room? What will happen to Leonard? Will he wake up? Only I know the answers to these and I intend t torture you a little bit before revealing all. MUAHAHA! Review if you're liking the story! Or if you have a question about it or if you dn't understand a certain part of it! PM me! LOVE YOU ALL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but because I felt bad and evil I'll give you the answer now because I'm so nice! Here is the answer to your question who's in the room and what do they want? Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

Penny's jaw hangs open. "What are you two doing here?" she asks angrily. For the people in the room were the same two who broke _her_ Leonard's heart. Priya and Dr Stephanie Barnett were standing at Leonard's bedside glaring at each other look surprised when they hear Penny speak. "Well I saw the case on the OR board and I asked to be transferred to the case for old times sake. Don't ask me what _she's _doing here" Stephanie answers smoothly. "Well me and Leonard have unfinished business. I came back for work and for a second chance. When he wakes up he'll see me and realize it was all a big mistake." Priya says smugly. Seeing the ring on Stephanie's finger Penny considers that she is a good doctor. "Not today Priya. You see I'm pregnant with Leonard's baby and we're back together. Now if that'll be all I'd like to talk to Stephanie" Penny smiles innocently. "No! Rajesh told me all about what you did. I'm going for now but I will be back" Priya says leaning down to kiss Leonard. "Ok I tried being nice but hell no bitch. Nobody kisses my man" Penny says lunging forward and grabbing Priya's hair before dragging her to the door. "Now if you come back I won't hesitate to go all Nebraskan on your ass. Now get out before I make you get out. Painfully" Penny says. Priya laughs. "Well done Penny. You passed my brother and his friends test. They wanted to see would you walk away or stay and fight for Leonard you passed the test." Priya hugs her before walking away. "Are you art of the test?" Penny turns to Stephanie. "Nope. I'm just doing my job" she replies cheerfully. After taking another look at Leonard's chart she turns back to Penny. "He should be waking up soon." she smiles before walking out. Penny plonkss down beside Leonard. "You better wake up soon I miss you and all your cute nerdiness. "Penny whispers.

When she falls asleep at his bedside again nobody has the heart wake her. So they leave her alone. he has her head down on her arms snoring lightly. Bernadette sits on the other side of the bed with Amy. They all had decided that Leonard should never be alone in case he wakes up. When Penny starts to wake up Bernadette smiles at her. "Hey bestie!" Amy greets. "Hey Amy. Hey Bernadette. How's it going" Penny asks putting fake cheerfulness into her voice. "You don't have to do that. We know you." Bernadette reminds her gently. Penny breaks down in tears causing Amy and Bernadette to rush over to comfort her. "It's just what if he doesn't wake up? I'm scared! I love him and he doesn't know that. I'm pregnant and he doesn't know that. What if he never gets the chance to find out." Penny sobs to an understanding Amy and Bernadette. "He will! You know that He wouldn't leave you not now." Bernadette soothes while Amy agrees. "Thanks you guys. I needed to let that out." Penny breathes deeply. " He will be ok. He will be ok" she whispers with convinction more to herself than to anyone else.

The next morning Penny wakes up alone beside Leonard's bed. "Good morning Honey. Now are finally going to wake up and say hi? Because Sheldon's going crazy about the disruption to his schedule. I'm pretty sure you're violating the Roommate Agreement. And of course Howard. He won't admit it but he misses you too like crazy. I know it because I feel the same. Honey if you don't wake up soon I 'm going to seriously lose it and do something stupid like get off my ass drunk but I can't do that cause I'm pregnant so your choice. I need you to wake up. Don't go into the light or whatever cause if you do I'll be really pissed ok? I love you." Penny kisses his forehead. The machines all beeped steadily. The clock ticked. Penny kept on making small talk but it never caused the slightest reaction. She briefly had to leave for a shower and another round of morning sickness but that was it. She didn't want t leave him for any longer than she needed so she didn't. Then she heard a familiar voice. "I have to urinate". Oh good god Beverly was here.

**Hey ! So did any of you guess? I know it seems sad updating the same day but I sprained my foot or my ankle or something(I wouldn't go to the doctor) so I'm laid up eating cake. Haha I think I'm going to make Beverly a little caring in this one but in a complete Beverly way. Til next time peeps.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'm horrible! So sorry! XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5.**

Beverly walks in in her usual robotic way. She sees Penny and looks confused. "Penny? What are you doing here? Sheldon told me you were currently having coitus with other men or to use the clinical term "cheating" on my son." Beverly says. " Um Beverly I did make a one night mistake. But I love Leonard and I'm having his babies. That's right I'm pregnant with twins" Penny explains. "Well I'm flabbergasted. But I suppose if you care for him I hop you can work it out slugger." "Thank you Beverly" Penny says gratefully. "Now may I have a moment alone with my son" Beverly gestures to Leonard. "Oh! Sure" Penny says walking out.

When she returns an hour later Beverly is holding Leonard's hand. She stands on the door eavesdropping. "Leonard. Please wake up. I am not impressed with this situation. I want things back to normal. I did not go through labour with you just for you to be deceased before me. So if you can here me wake up" Beverly ends her touching(for her) speech. Penny walks in. " Hello Penny. The nurse came and said he will wake up soon. Now I'm flying back tomorrow so I'll need regular updates. Ok?" Beverly gets up. "OK I guess. It was good to see you" Penny say. "Thank you. I will be back in the morning at 6:30 sharp and I will be leaving at 9:00. Goodbye slugger" with that the robotic doctor walks out.

Penny stands in shock for a moment. Of course she didn't expect Beverly to stay for ages obviously it jut wasn't her. She shakes her head and turns her attentions to Leonard. "Hey honey so guess what? We got your mother's approval. Oh! Sheldon said to tell you that due to current circumstances all your previous strikes have been eliminated. You lucky bastard huh? Please wake up? I miss you so much! I need my nerd fix off you. I want to wake up beside you in the mornings. I want to have your kids. I want your face to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing in the morning. But most of all I want to be Mrs Leonard Hofstader. So please give me the chance to do all this and more. I need to make it up to you. Please?" Penny begs. For a few moments there's nothing then the moniters start to go wild.

"LEONARD!" Penny yells overjoyed. "Penny? what are we doing here? I remember a lot of darkness then I heard voices. Then I heard you calling me back so I fought against the light" Leonard smiles. "So you forgive me?" Penny asks. "I'm willing to try. Now what's new?" Leonard asks. "I'm pregnant" Penny stutters." You're what" Leonard yelps. "Pregnant" she repeats calmly. "HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE KNOWING YOU WERE PREGNANT? PLEASE please leave to give me some time" Leonards begs. The nurses and doctors start filing in past her. "Sure" she mutters weakly close to tears. She leaves to call everyone with the news.

**I know... I rushed Beverly but in my defence that's how she would be...NOW for the BIG question...Should Leonard forgive Penny? Or should the ship that is Lenny end? I'm letting you decide :D Next chapter will be longer... Love yas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So here's chapter six! Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Hope your not disappointed. DISCLAIMER- I don't (Sadly) own the Big Bang Theory. Skipping over Leonard's recovery because I didn't want to drabble on and on about that until I got to the point I'm falling asleep!**

**Chapter 6-What did you expect?**

1 month later...

Penny knocks on the door to 4A. It had been a month since Leonard decided he didn't want to be broken hearted again. Part of Penny understood but the most of her wanted to scream and argue. But he moved on. Alex started to comfort him and they became closer and closer until BAM! They were a couple. Penny was four months along when she knocks on their door. Alex opens it and scowls when she sees who it I. "Leonard's not her" she snaps. " Oh. Sorry. Look if you have a problem with me I'm sorry. But I'm not leaving. Leonard's _my _kids' father and I don't care how and I don't care how long it takes I. Will. Get. Him. Back." Penny proclaims. "Finally!" Alex smiles. "Wait what?" Penny says. Then it dawns on her. "You're a goddamn test." Penny storms into the apartment where Leonard is already waiting. She runs into his waiting arms.

That night they lay in her room just holding each other. She snuggles into him appreciating his warmth and his smell. "I can't believe we're having twins!" Leonard smiles. "I was pretty shocked too. I mean we're like a condom ad!" Penny giggles. Lenard props himself up on his elbows. "Really? Quoting Grey's Anatomy?" Leonard asks raising an eyebrow. " I can quote any character anywhere. Go ahead name one!" Penny challenges him. "Um ok Derek". "It's a beautiful day to save lives. Another" she giggles. "Dear God ummm Meredith?" he challenges. "Pick me choose me love me" Penny stares into his eyes. "I already have" Leonard states simply.

**THE END**


End file.
